User blog:BeoBlade/GE: 5 Doors - Chapter 6
God Eater: The 5 Doors - Chapter 6: Drive Beoblade is facing his deepest dream on the 3rd Door, what he wishes is to see Adeline once more. But that day when he can see her is... After the past events, Beoblade get to drive the Car of the 1st version of the Infinity Unit. Beoblade: (I dont understand... There are so many days where Aeline is alive... Why the Door got to pick one of the worst? If I save the car, maybe I can see beyond.) Maxwell: What's happening to you Beo? You are a lot off.. "I am just fine, just wandering that Tezcalitpoca. Anyway, ya should go back to Mary when we go to the Branch am I right?" - Beoblade said with an confused tone, sine he known that Mary si already dead while them was doing the Tezcalitpoca. But Maxwell replied "Yeah, next week will be the big day (^^)". After like 15 minutes, Beoblade opened the Car's door, everyone seems to dont understand what he is doing but it got clearlier, an heavy amount of 20 Red Ogretails, the Ogretails was acting like a well-planned gang, them destroyed the Infinity Unit's car and tried to attack Adeline and Alfred, Beoblade then said "Alfred, take Adeline away ok? Me and Max can handle this.", Alfred even dont like taking orders of Beoblade, he accepted the orders and arrested Adeline against her will. Maxwell and Beoblade went attacking the Ogretails, using the scenario such as the car as a barrier between they and the Aragamis, Maxwell was acting as a Sniper as aways and Beoblade using a weird Variant Scythe. The Ogretails were a lot stronger compared to the normal Ogretail, one of the Ogretails got to crunch the Beoblade's Armlet, what caused a lot of pain and make him an Aragami but since he known the real life, he known how to control it. Using that Aragami Powers, he alongisde Maxwll got to kill the Ogretails. fter it they didnt even got to extract it's core and just went running in the direction of Alfred and Adeline. When Beoblade and Maxwell went to Alfred and Adeline, Beoblade realized that he couldnt save her. Alfred was with a dead Hannibal behind him with the corpse of Adeline in his arms... Beoblade cryed again for his lost and asked forAlfred kill him, since he was so broken for seeing the same image again, he thought he wouldnt got to be utile for the 5 Doors travel. Alfred then got Beoblade's GodArc to pistol mode and shot Beoblade's head... ... When Alfred shot Beoblade, instead of dying, Beoblade just went somewhere else. He awoke at his bed. Beoblade: HELL?! Adeline: Ugh... Adeline: Stop yelling on the morning Tom... Beoblade: (Oh, I am still being affected by the Door. This is a different dream this time...) Beoblade: Adeline What day are we? Adeline: 7 frebuary 2048, why? Beoblade: (Oh no, this day... He will die... I couldnt save Adeline, but I will save Gary!) Beoblade: Nothing Adel, just an headache... Beoblade: Anyway, we have some mission, arent we? Adeline: Oh, yeah. Adeline: Let's go. That time, Beoblade and Adeline got their clothes and exited their bed, Beoblade went running to the central room while Adeline was calmly walking. Gary: FINALLY! I thought you guys died on the bed! Beoblade: (Yes, definitely this is the die. I need to save him with I want to exit this Door.) Beoblade: Stop trying to act like a jerk Gar, where is Alfred? Gary: I dont know exactly, probably he is outside. Thinking on the votation of the new Fenrir Director. Beoblade: Oh, forgot I am against him on the votes.. Gary: Yeah but he will survive, he is a tough guy after all. Beoblade: Alright, let's do the mission. Gary went to talk a little with Alexandra, the operator of the Southeast Branch that the group is. Beoblade got to find Alfred before everyone else, he talke a little with Alfred about their lifes and etc but some seconds after, Adeline and Gary appeared. Alexandra brought a huge and old Fenrir Helicopter for the team. Who went after the Borg Camlann The group, after 1 hour going towards the area, the Infinity Unit got to find the Borg Calmlann. Beoblade: Alright! (I cant let the same orders as before, I need to be sure that Gary will live). Adeline, go towards it's tail and try to broke it, Alfred, try to stop his attacking streak while we try to shot and pierce him, Gary, this time, stay away and shot him. Gary: STAY AWAY?! I DONT RUN AWAY FROM A FIGHT! Beoblade: Just this time Gary, ok? Gary: Aww Thomas, alright then, JUST this time. Beoblade laughed and said "Thanks" and the group went towards the Borg, Beoblade got to attack his shield in effort to destroy it and gives more damage, Adeline was doing a tougher part trying to remove his pierce tail and Alfred acting like a flash attacking his legs while Gary was protected shooting his back. After some time, when the Borg Camlann was almost dead, he started to recover himself, and turns out he was an Fallen Borg Camlann, what Beoblade didnt saw on the real time he thought him. At the same second he turns out and see Gary being attacked by an Vajra, he trys and manages to protect him but he didnt saw that Alfred died and Adeline was being attacked, he trys to reach her but turns out that he couldnt save her from the Vajra, he attacks the Vajra with an rage equal to when he started to use The Last Overdrive hability and Vajra dies, he was so deppresed and came to Adeline, who was almost dead. Beoblade: Adel... *crying* Adeline: Didnt known that it was possible to you cry Tom. hehe.; *spits blood* Beoblade: It's no use trying to make funny of it Adel, we need to save you okay? Adeline: I am dead Beo-chan, you cant change that, truly sorry for what I did... Beoblade: YA DIDNT DO ANYTHING!!! I DID!!! Beoblade: Dont die Adel!! BE WITH ME!!! Adeline: Sorry Tommy... Adeline kissed Beoblade and died... After that, Beoblade was thinking everything he saw and then he commited Suicide... To be continued in next chapter... Category:Blog posts